Operator
by ShatteredHeartstrings
Summary: This is going to be a Paranormal Activity styled story based around a group of young adults between the ages 30 and 21. This group of 6 Americans take a 2 week trip to Germany with Eddy's cousin Jonas. What will happen? Will they ever come back home? Keep reading and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun peers over the horizon to reveal the beginning of a dreadful event but everything seems tame and controlled. But this small group of adventurous and curious tourists has absolutely no idea what they are getting into. A small apartment is revealed through the screen of a camera that was recording. Whatever was holding the camera was moving slow toward the front door of this apartment and looks down at the door knob revealing a human hand grabbing the knob and twisting it open.

The same hand would push the door open and reveal all the lights are turned off. The person would walk down a hallway passing by several picture frames but the camera never turns to look at them. At this point the only sound that could be heard is faint footsteps; slow and quiet but hearable in such a quiet house. The camera would turn to the left to show a staircase and would continue to move towards the stairs.

Step by step the person makes their way up the stairs as quiet as possible with a creak in the stairs occasionally but nothing loud. Finally making it to the top of the stairs and walking with stealth to the end of another long hallway. The hallway steadily got darker as the person made their way closer to a door. Once they finally make it to the door, the person's hand carefully reaches for the door knob and opens the door making sure it doesn't squeak as it opens.

The camera points to several mattresses and sheets spread out all over the room. Garbage and leftovers from a party are lying around in this game room/den-like room. The camera is set down on a pool table and set up at just the right angle to catch the entire room and everyone in it including the person behind the camera. This dark haired male looks around the room making sure that there is not light making it into the room at all. He places a strobe light up in the center of the room and then plugs up his iPod into a mobile speaker system.

He fiddles with the iPod for a moment and then looks over to the camera saying the words that would ruin any kind of relationship he had with the people, "Check this shit out". He giggles and turns on the strobe light and the music at the same time. "Twist" by Korn begins blasting from his speakers immediately startling everyone else in the room. A couple girls jump up noticing the light flashing and then screamed seeing the man stand up seemingly out of nowhere and looking at everyone with an evil smile.

As he steadily got closer to the girls the lights come on and one of the other guys jumps on the camera man throwing fists as they were all convinced he was some kind of demon. Hearing "ouch! Fuck! Cut it out!" made the other guy stop as he seemed to recognize the voice.

"Eddy?" the assailant asked shocked.

"Yeah, you asshole! I was trying to get your sorry tails up! God… It's like 9:30 in the morning. We've got a plane to catch at 11!" the prankster said pushing the other guy off and holding his, now, bloody nose.

"Well you got what you deserved", one of the girls said as she was still covering herself with a comforter from her mattress. The girls weren't wearing much of anything except underwear and apparently weren't comfortable with Eddy seeing them. Eddy walks over and turns the strobe light and his music off and then runs out of the room to clean up his nose. The other guy walks over to Eddy's camera and picks it up off the pool table and carries it to the bathroom to check on Eddy.

Eddy's nose was gashed open but not broken and he had some bruises on his arms and cheek, "Shit… How am I supposed to go to Germany looking like this, Matt?" He held up a handful of toilet tissue up to his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

"Look, I'm sorry dude. You just scared the ever-loving crap out of us. You can't honestly say you weren't expecting to get jumped for that one, Ed", Matt replied, "I mean… Think of how scared Jenny and Ariel were when they heard that fucking song".

"Yeah… But I still think it was completely worth it", Eddy said as he started to laugh only to stop because it hurt his nose to laugh.

"Are you gonna be alright, dude?" Matt asked walking towards Eddy.

"Yeah… I'll just put some alcohol on this and take care of it. Just y'all get dressed and make sure you have everything packed for 2 weeks in Germany", Eddy said taking the tissues away from his face. Matt takes the camera back to the room where the girls are starting to get dressed and already had their mattress put away.

"You two hear Eddy?" Matt asked them as Jenny was putting her pants on.

"Yeah… Pack enough stuff for 2 weeks", the brunette Jenny said as she finished buttoning up her black skinny jeans.

"Why are we going to Germany again?" the red haired girl asked as she reached over the pool table to grab her shirt.

"Well… We were gonna go hiking and camp out in one of Eddy's cousin's vacation cabins maybe go sightseeing", Matt said as the camera started zooming in on Ariel's behind. He zooms back out when she has her shirt and starts putting it on.

"Who is Eddy's cousin? Would I know him?" Ariel asked straightening out the shirt once she put it on over her head.

"I don't think so. His name is Jonas (J is pronounced as a Y) and he native to Germany but seems to be very attached to Eddy", Matt explained, "They act more like brothers then cousins". Matt turns around and Eddy is all cleaned up and has a bandage over his nose since the cut wasn't that big.

"Let's go guys! We still have to go pick up Zoey and Greg!" Eddy would then walk over to Matt and take his camera back and would mess with it and turn the recording off and turn off his camera. After a while, the camera comes back on with the two girls talking in the backseat of Matt's SUV. The camera points out toward the road as the car goes down a small neighborhood.

"So, how are Zoey and Greg doing?" Matt asked as they pulled up to a house.

"Well… They broke up a while back since Greg started smoking again but I wouldn't be surprised if they end up all over each other during the trip", Eddy explained and the car turned into Greg's drive way. Matt honks the horn and then a voice is heard faintly from inside a trailer.

"Hey! I told you assholes to get off my- Oh! Hey Matt…" a skinny man with brown dredlocks down to his behind walks out with a bong in hand and waddling around like he's drunk.

"Sir… Have you been smoking today", Eddy asked from the passenger side and Greg manages to make it to Matt's window and blows smoke into the car.

"Hell yeah man… So what y'all up to?" he asked tilting his sunglasses down to check out Ariel and Jenny. Matt grabs Greg's jaw and turns his head toward him.

"We're going on that trip to Germany with Eddy and his cousin, remember?" Matt asked lightly pushing the stoner.

"Oh yeah! Hold on… I'll be right back", Greg said stumbling back to his trailer.

"Thanks for the warning…" Matt mumbled under his breath. The group of four waited for the stoned man to come back out and watched as he tripped on his own feet carrying a backpack and a bag full of food and probably drugs. He opens the SUV's trunk and chunks his bags in and jumps in the back. The camera turns to the back seat to show the two girls move to the very back seats to avoid having to sit with the smelly and dirty pot head.

"Alright! We ready to party now?" Greg asked kicking his feet up on the other chair in the 2nd row.

"Not yet, Greg… We still gotta go get Zoey, bro. Then we leave to go to the airport", Matt said backing the car up to start heading for Zoey's house. Greg froze up and took his sunglasses off as if hearing her name snapped something in his head… or… broke it. Not sure…

"Why are we going to get _her?_" Greg exaggerated. He started rubbing the sweat on his palms off on his blue jeans he was sagging.

"We promised we'd come pick her up for this trip. It wouldn't be the same without Zo", Eddy explained, "Surely you can understand that". The man with the Rastafarian beanie on slid down in his seat now not quite sure he's going to enjoy the trip. Eddy turns around and records the way to Zoey's house and the camera reads 10:39 am. They finally make it to a 2 story house and they honk the horn. A blonde girl wearing skimpy and revealing clothes like a mini skirt and a tube top skips out carrying a few bags.

She walks around back and opens the trunk and carefully places her bags with everyone else's. She closes the trunk and opens the back door on the passenger side and sees Greg. She grunts in disgust and crawls in the back with the other girls. Greg lets out a sigh and starts to get comfortable to try and get some sleep. The camera points to Matt and then back at the girls in the back.

"Alrighty then! Looks like we got everyone, Matt! Let's get going to the airport, son!" Eddy said starting to get excited. Everyone cheers and they roll on to the airport where the camera would yet again, cut off. The camera would cut back on as they finished gathering their bags and walk into the airport. The camera now reads 10:50 am and they are running to try and catch their plane. As the group runs in they fret and freak out but Eddy already purchased their tickets so all they had to do was go through security and get on their flight.

This process required that the camera be turned off and put in the trey to go through the checking system. When the camera comes back on, Eddy points at the schedule showing that they caught a break and their flight would not dispatch until 11:45. They got all their carry-on bags together and they all got to board their plane. Eddy records them walking down the aisles to get to their seats and occasionally Jenny's behind as she swayed her hips. Luckily enough they also got seats close to each other so no one gets lost on the plane.

More people get on the plane and they get seated. Once the plane is done boarding passengers, the flight attendants tell the passengers to turn off all electronic devices during the take off and Eddy decides it would be best to do so to save battery so he can get the good stuff later on in the trip. The camera shuts off at exactly 11:47 am.

The camera opens back in Frankfurt, Germany at 3:30 am in their time zone. Back in America it is 8:30 pm and the group of 6 is completely exhausted and wants to relax and sleep because the jet lag was too much for them. They decide to go and check a couple rooms to rest until the morning and so they check into a Hilton nearby. They check out a couple rooms and walk up to their rooms. By this time, Eddy shuts the camera down for the night and will continue this whole crazy experience in the morning.

The next morning, the camera is turned back on at 8:18 am and is carried to the door connecting the girls' room to the guys' room. Eddy walks in and gives them the wakeup call and tells everyone that they need to be ready to head out by 10:00 am to meet up with Jonas. The girls slowly get up and get ready while the guys were steady getting up and starting showers and making coffee to wake them up. The camera stays on as Matt and Eddy have a conversation about one of Eddy's crazy ideas.

"Dude… What if we had a camera that everyone could use to record where they are gonna get to go?" he said looking over at the camera and then back at Matt.

"Do you have a camera like that to give to 6 more people, Ed?" Matt asked sarcastically as he sipped on his coffee.

Eddy simply replied, "Bitch please! I'm a videographer and a photographer! Of course I have enough cameras for everyone". Matt looked at Eddy like he was stupid and set his coffee cup down.

"First of all, if you call me bitch again, I'm going to kick you in the balls so hard they come back up your throat and then I'm gonna make you eat them. Second of all, I was being sarcastic! I'm not going to carry around one of your cameras", Matt said looking over. The bathroom door can be heard opening as Greg takes a step out to ask the guys if they can toss him some clean clothes. Matt looks over to his bag and grabs the first thing he sees and throws it to Greg in the doorway.

Greg goes back into the bathroom and Eddy gets up to get one of his POV Cams. He fights with Matt about putting it on him and it takes several fast-forwardable minutes to finally get Matt to let him put the Cam on him. Matt thought it would be uncomfortable but in honesty it wasn't. He said it was like wearing a light pair of shoulder pads in football and decided it might be pretty cool idea to try the cameras.

Eventually Matt and Eddy get everyone suited up in working POV Cams and everyone walks out with their bags and returning the room keys. They call up Jonas and find out that he is waiting on them at Black Forest in Vöhrenbach, Germany. So they all rent a van and drive for 3 hours in German traffic all the way to Black Forest. The POV Cams picked up everything they were doing at all times and would be able to record everything that happens within a 12 hour period before needing to have the batteries charged again.

The group rolls up to where they were supposed to meet up with Jonas only to see German military police stop the van. Matt rolls down his window and asks what the problem is and the German officer replies that the forest is currently under serious military observation due to a few disappearances and sighting that have occurred in the forest. A red BMW rolls up behind the rented van and a taller male with blonde hair and blue eyes walks out to greet the officer.

"Offizier D.J. Sie können beruhigt sein. Diese Leute sind mit mir", he said to the officer.

"Jonas! Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich hatte keine Ahnung waren sie Ihrem Unternehmen für die nächsten paar Wochen. Tausend Entschuldigungen", the officer said signaling the van to move on. Matt rolls up his window and starts forward Eddy looks into the rear view mirror and notices that Jonas was shocked by something he was looking at and dismissed the officer and quickly bolted into his car. Jonas's car rolls up beside the van and he tells them that they will have to park the cars up ahead and will have to walk up to the cabin since there are no roads leading up to it.

Matt agrees to this and they drive up to the parking lot, park and gather all their bags. They climb up a few hills, pass a massive tree and later a dying tree, all leading up to this luxurious cabin that Jonas owns. Once the girls see the cabin, they start running towards it and can't wait to see the inside. The guys half ass jog to catch up to them except Jonas which Eddy notices and turns to see Jonas acting suspicious.

"Are you alright, Jonas?" Eddy asked taking a couple steps toward him. Jonas would quickly turn around with a smile and reply that he's fine and that he's just keeping a careful eye out for anything suspicious. They all walk to the cabin and the girls found the key to open the door. They immediately bolt in and start checking out rooms. There are plenty of rooms in the house for them all to sleep in and there are already cameras set up to monitor the whole house inside and out.

Jonas seemed a little nervous or unsure about bringing them to the cabin but he seemed happy to get to see all of Eddy's friends happy so he was slowly becoming less worried. He shows everyone around and they pick rooms and open a few drinks to celebrate finally making it to the cabin in Black Forest. In one of the other rooms a television cuts on showing the outside monitors and it seemed that the camera facing the front of the house was having a malfunction of some kind…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A camera turns on around 6:30 in the morning with Jonas lifting it up and carrying it out of his room. He walks around the house peeking into different rooms showing that everyone else is still asleep and he turns the camera to his face and laughs, "Zis is going to be a very good day". He turns the camera back around and walks into Ariel, Jenny, and Zoey's room and climbs up on their bed and stands up. Jenny starts to turn when all of a sudden; Jonas begins jumping up and down on the bed screaming, "GUTEN MORGEN, DAMEN!"

The girls jump up feeling the bed shift and Jonas yelling to the top of his lungs and decide to push him off. He falls back and sends the camera flying across the hardwood floor the camera turns towards a window and the picture starts getting fuzzy but not too bad. For a few moments all that could be heard was the sound of Jonas laughing and complaining about how much it hurt to fall on the hard floor. The camera is picked up and turned to look at Matt and the picture clears up.

"Huh… I could have sworn the picture was just fuzzy", Matt said looking into the screen.

"Maybe it was just your imagination, Matt", Eddy said looking at the camera to make sure the lens wasn't cracked, "Oh wait… I'm sorry… you don't have one". Eddy started to laugh but Matt pushed him down and Eddy took the camera with him. Matt and the girls started laughing and Eddy got up off the ground. He turns to look at the staircase to show that Greg was coming down wearing nothing except boxer briefs.

Greg walked over to the kitchen and started looking through the refrigerator, "Hey! What in here is edible?" Greg shouted with his head practically dug into the fridge.

"Zere is some sausage in ze freezer und eggs in ze fridge if you feel like cooking for everyvon", Jonas said walking into the kitchen with Greg. As they start pulling food out, Eddy turns his attention to the girls' room as they start to get up out of bed. He started to step into the room when Jenny puts her hand on his chest stopping him.

"Where do you think you are going with that camera, Eddy?" she asked looking at his face and the camera started leaning down so that her boobs are completely visable in the screen.

"I was gonna record the entire trip, Jenny. You want to get a different kind of recording done tonight?" Eddy asked moving the camera down further to show her underwear bottoms. Jenny takes her hand and pushes the camera back up to her face and, with all seriousness in her eyes, she turns the camera turns to where both her and Eddy's faces. Jenny grabs Eddy's jaw line and brings him closer to him and kisses him on the lips. She then moves away, pushes him down again, and closes the door.

Eddy stands back up and hears laughter as the girls would start getting changed, "Hey! Remember everyone, POV cameras during the day!" Eddy shouted at the closed door. Eddy puts the camera down on an island in the kitchen and reminds the guys about the POV cameras before going back upstairs to get dressed and get his camera. Matt turns the camera toward him and picks it up to record what Jonas and Greg are cooking.

"What are we cooking this fine morning boys?" Matt asked in a funny voice.

"Get that shit out of my face, dude…" Greg said pushing the camera away. Matt turns to look at Jonas and he giggles a little bit.

"If you must know, Matzew… I am cooking some sausage gravy for biscuits und gravy. Vould you like anyzing else to go viz zat?" Jonas said as he started to pour some milk into a skillet.

"Nice, Jonas… Very nice. But since you're asking, I guess I'll have a couple sausage biscuits if that's not too much to ask for buddy", Matt said slapping his shoulder.

"Alright zen. I'm fine viz zat, Matt. I take it you don't vant the gravy zen?" Jonas asked looking at Matt with a sincere look on his face.

"Nope… I gotta keep my body in shape if I want to have any chance of getting into the Olympics", Matt said opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. Matt puts the camera back down on the island to open his water and is taken off the counter by something or someone.

Ariel's voice comes from behind the camera as she zooms in on Matt's face, "Do you think I don't know what you did with this camera, Matt?" She turned the camera around to look at her face. Her bright red pixie cut hair almost seemed to glow in the screen of the camera as Jenny and Zoey walked out of the room in the background.

"Hey! I said POV Cams ladies!" Eddy said coming down the stairs with his POV camera on his shoulders. Ariel turned her attention to Eddy and the girls.

"Oh, can't it wait, Ed", Zoey moaned looking at the dark haired boy.

"I'd rather it didn't, Zo", Eddy said looking at Ariel; "I want to capture every moment like Ariel is doing now". He walked over to the redhead and takes the camera from her and gently pats her on the head. "Now… I'm going to shut this camera off and I'm going to turn my POV camera on', Eddy said as the camera in his hands turned off. A moment later, Eddy's POV camera turns on with the word "EDDY" down in the bottom left corner of the screen.

Eddy walks up stairs and hears a creak in the floorboard in one of the upstairs bedrooms and he pauses, "Hey, guys… Did anyone else come over while we were asleep?" Eddy asked slowly continuing upstairs. As he made it to the top he heard what sounded like a footstep and stopped again.

"Ed… What are you talking about?" Matt yelled from downstairs. Eddy continued to a back room where he continued to hear the mysterious noises. He slowly walked to the door and tried to turn the knob but the door was locked. Eddy stopped hearing any noises and turned around only to have Jonas standing behind him. Eddy jumped and backed up into the door and grabbed his chest.

"Oh my fucking God, dude… Don't do that to me…" Eddy said walking back forward from the door. He slapped his shoulder and started walking back to the staircase when Jonas starts freaking out.

"Ed… Tell me you're yust messing vith me", Jonas said pulling a piece of paper off the locked door. Eddy turns around confused about what his cousin said and looks at a sheet of paper with "LASSEN SIE MICH ALLEIN" written on it with a scratchy tree drawn to one side. Eddy looked at the sheet and couldn't read it.

"What does it say, Jonas?" Eddy asked as he looked up at his cousin. Jonas was shaking from head to toe and the picture seemed to frighten him.

"Ze picture says leave me alone", Jonas said with a shutter in his voice.

"Jonas… What is this about? You're scaring the shit out of me", Eddy said grabbing the picture. Jonas would let go of the picture and start heading toward the stairs. Eddy folds the picture up and sticks it into one of his pockets and follows him down the stairs. The girls went and got their cameras on their shoulders and turned on and the guys were seated and eating. They look over as Jonas and Eddy come down the stairs and Jonas goes for the front door. Jonas grabs the door handle and opens the door, walks out and slams it behind him and heads out for his car.

Eddy makes it to the door and begins to walk out to Jonas's BMW. Jonas makes it to the driver's side of the car and then a loud snap is heard from above. Eddy looks up and notices a large branch snaps off an old tree and falls down right for Jonas.

"Jonas! Look out!" Eddy yelled now running to try to save his cousin but was too late. By the time Eddy would make it to Jonas's car the branch would have fallen all the way down and pierced Jonas's chest. Eddy dashes around to the driver's side to see that the branch stabbed all the way through Jonas and shattered his car window. Jonas fell to the ground with blood spilling out of his chest and he started to spit it out of his mouth.

Jonas reached out and grabbed his cousin by the shirt and pulled him closer to his face, "Keine augen… Immer gerade…" His eyes became lifeless and he spit out more blood only to have a single tear fall from his face. He would shake as if he was trying to get away from something but Eddy didn't see anything. The camera would suddenly go to static for a long period of time and would clear up with Eddy walking to his car holding Jonas's lifeless body wrapped in the table cloth everyone was eating on.

The others followed behind Eddy asking what happened and where Eddy plans to take him, "I'm taking him to a hospital to see if they can do anything", Eddy said as he closed the back door of the van. The girls and Matt stay back while Greg offers to help out; Eddy is hesitant to let him come but eventually decides it will be alright. Greg jumps in the passenger side and they take off to head toward town.

The girls and Matt begin to head back to the cabin but hear the van coming back toward the cabin. Matt runs to the van and it stops so Matt can talk to Eddy, "What's up man?"

"There are 2 or 3 trees that have collapsed into the road. I'll never be able to get around in the van", Eddy said putting the car in park and opening the door to get out. Greg does the same and opens the back to pull Jonas out of the van. Eddy and Matt look around when Eddy believes he sees someone in the distance; can't tell if they are within the forest, "Hello! Excuse me sir, can you help us?!" Eddy yelled at the man and took a few steps forward to see if he could get a better view of the man. Matt looks at him confused and looks out to where Eddy's looking.

"Eddy… Who the fuck are you yelling at? There's no one out there, man", Matt said trying to see what he's seeing. Eddy looks at Matt and asks what he's talking about and then looks back and the person is gone. Eddy looks back over at Matt and then looks at Greg strain to pull Jonas's body out of the van. Without saying a word, Eddy walks over to take Jonas from Greg and he carries him out behind the cabin.

"Where you taking Jonas, dude?" Greg asked as Eddy walked away.

"Bring me a shovel…" Eddy replied walking around to the side of the building. Greg and Matt look at each other and start looking around for a shovel. Eddy walks to the back and sets Jonas's body down on the ground and Eddy remains on his knees until someone arrives with a shovel and eventually Greg walks around with a shovel in his hands. He stops and drops the shovel down so Eddy can see it.

Eddy picks up the shovel and begins digging his cousin's grave in the small plot behind the cabin. After a couple of shovel loads full, Eddy stops his POV camera and tells everyone else to go back inside while he does this. "I don't want to remember burying my cousin and best friend…" Eddy said with his head down in the sleeve of his shirt. The others acknowledge his request and cut the cameras off. Cameras that run over night caught nothing out of the ordinary that night; not even static in the screens as the night before…


End file.
